The ability to access a computer network at anytime, and from anywhere, has become a goal of the communications industry. Progress toward accomplishing this goal has been possible due to the widespread availability of laptops, cell phones, pagers and other communication devices, as well as the popularity of the Internet. While the mobility of these devices frees the user from being tethered to a single location and allows the devices to be leveraged where they are needed, their full potential is only reached through access to other computers. This results in the need for facilities for high speed connections between mobile devices and a network so that significant amounts of data can be transferred while the mobile device travels a significant distance. However, moderate to high speed Internet connectivity for a mobile device is a difficult proposition. The challenge is exacerbated when the mobile device is transported over long distances during a single communication session.
Existing mobile computing systems include cellular systems, satellite systems, and wireless data networks. Cellular systems and wireless data networks provide connections for clients through a distribution of access points. These access points are constructed having a goal of providing continuous connectivity for the client, however, the ability to properly distribute access points to meet this goal is always limited. The inability to provide the needed distribution of access points results in geographic dead zones in which connections between the client and the network are not possible. A client traveling a significant distance during a single communication session may experience several geographic dead zones which interrupt the communication. Even carefully constructed wireless infrastructures can suffer from temporary or permanent outside interference, which result in dropped connections.
While dead zones are less of an issue with satellite systems, such systems are susceptible to interference due to rain, snow and other environmental conditions. Furthermore, satellite systems are very expensive to operate resulting in inflexible designs.
In order for customers to work seamlessly in a mobile environment, the challenges of the existing systems must be overcome. Thus, a need exists for a data transmission system that provides continuous connections between mobile clients and a network.